


What's In A Name

by SilverInk



Series: Small Talk [3]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I wrote this late at night so if it's terrible blame my lack of sleep XD, M/M, the boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/pseuds/SilverInk
Summary: George learns Morse's first name for the first time.





	What's In A Name

**Author's Note:**

> since I've been writing so much about Morse generally having a Bad Time lately, I thought it was time I wrote something where he was a bit happier...

“Y’know, you’ve never actually told me what your first name is,” George said, teasingly, and Morse felt his face flushing immediately. He’d hoped George wouldn’t care, but then, he’d have to be an absolute idiot to think a man like George wouldn’t want to know his partner’s first name. With as attentive as he was to everything else about Morse, from exploring the music Morse liked to asking about his difficult relationship with his family, Morse was surprised he’d let their relationship go this long—nearly a month and a half, now—without even knowing his name. 

 

Turning away from the record player, where he’d just put on the new Bach album he’d gotten yesterday, he went over to where George was working on making dinner, his black hair ruffled out of its usual careful style in the most attractive way. George turned toward him, and Morse wrapped his arms around George’s waist.

 

“Is that so?” Morse asked, trying to keep his face all teasing innocence, and George laughed.

 

“Why don’t you want to tell me? Is it that bad?”

 

Morse nodded. “It’s awful, George. It’s humiliating. And you’re going to want to break up if I tell you.”

 

“But I want to know,” George insisted. “I went to school with a boy named Giles, it can’t be any worse than that. I’m not breaking up with you unless that’s actually your name, I didn’t like that kid at all.”

 

“Well, it’s even worse than that I’m afraid. It’s En—” he stopped himself abruptly with a hand over his mouth, hardly daring to believe he’d almost given in so quickly.

 

“Yes?” George prompted. His eyes were bright with amusement, and his hands resting on Morse’s shoulders moved to stroke the back of his neck. Morse shivered.

 

“I won’t laugh at you, I promise,” George said. His hands moved to Morse’s hair, tugging gently, and Morse felt himself calming down, relaxing at the touch. “You can tell me, Morse.”

 

Sighing, Morse internally shook his head at himself. His heart was suddenly hammering in his chest. This was absolute madness.

 

“It’s—” he started, not meeting George’s eyes. “It’s Endeavour. My name… is Endeavour.”

 

“Endeavour?” George said softly, and Morse looked up at him. George laughed a little, and Morse looked away again, squeezing his eyes shut. Of all the reactions he’d expected, he’d been so sure George wouldn’t laugh… He’d been a fool to give in so easily.

 

“Ah, no no no,” George said, immediately sounding guilty. “Look, that’s not what I meant, love. It’s perfect, and I think it suits you.” Morse looked into his face, and it was serious and earnest. “It’s perfect for you, and it’s beautiful. And I love it.”

 

Morse, shocked, opened his mouth, then closed it again. Swallowed. Opened his mouth again and finally managed to get something out: “Really? Do you think so?”

 

Grinning, George nodded. “I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed about it. And how could I not love it, when it means you?” Morse didn’t know what to say to that, instead just watched George’s face, his chest warm with glowing pleasure. 

 

“Can I call you by your name?” George asked. “At least when we’re alone?”

 

And Morse surprised himself yet again by nodding, and pulled George closer until they were pressed chest to chest.

 

“Thank you,” Morse whispered. For many things, mainly for not laughing at him and just for being so sweet to him. George just grinned and kissed his lips.

 

“Can I ask, though…” George started after a moment, “why did your parents name you Endeavour?”

 

“Well, my mum—” Morse had to pause for a moment, talking about his mother somehow still difficult even after all these years. “My mum was a Quaker. And they often like to name children after virtuous qualities, like Patience, Faith, Prudence. Her name was Constance.”

 

George just nodded, running his hands through Morse’s hair again, his beautiful face softened in the way Morse had come to love so much, and Morse touched his cheek.

 

“I’m glad you told me, Endeavour,” George told him. “And for the record, Giles is still _way_ worse,” he added with a laugh. Morse laughed too, and leaned in to kiss him, passionately. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve a man like this, but it must have been something truly marvelous. Groaning softly, George kissed back and backed Morse up against the cupboard behind him, making Morse’s head spin.

 

When George managed to pull himself away, breathing hard, he mumbled something about finishing dinner and turned away. Morse grinned, pleased about the obvious effect he was having on his partner, and ran a hand over George’s thigh and up to his side just to tease him.

 

“You’re gonna drive me crazy here, Endeavour,” he laughed, and Morse couldn’t help a pleasant shiver at the sound of his name on George’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I need someone who can actually write sexy stuff (aka anyone except me lol) to write what happens after this... ;D


End file.
